Too Soon
by everyhazyday
Summary: After being married Mary and Matthew have a hard day when something unexpected happens.


_My first foray into writing in a long, long time. I have a longer, chapter-ed story I am working on but I thought I would put this out here first and get some feedback. _

* * *

A telegram would have to be sent to Sybil and a phone call to Rosamund, the funeral to be arranged. Had the graspers even been called yet? Mary tried to shake the fog out of her head. Usually her father was the voice of reason at times like this- her throat caught at the realization that his reassuring voice wouldn't be heard again.

* * *

Matthew was reeling… the message from Downton had been a complete shock. He knew he should go to his family but he couldn't will himself to move. He sat at his desk and tried to comprehend it all. In the time since Matthew had been welcomed at Downton as the heir Robert had grown to be like a father to him. Matthew had known the day would come when the Earldom and estate would pass to him but it wasn't supposed to be this soon. Robert wasn't supposed to be gone this soon.

* * *

When she had given Carson directions to begin funeral arrangements and Edith had been tasked with letting family know, Mary went looking for her mother. Cora had been nearly hysterical when Mary had arrived and in the commotion had slipped away unnoticed. Mary found her lying on the bed in Robert's dressing room. Without words Mary sat down beside her and began to slowly rub her mother's back, comforting in the way she used to be comforted.

* * *

Matthew was startled from his thoughts by one of the clerks at his office at his door. "I am leaving for the day if you don't need anything else."

He looked up and was startled to notice the late afternoon fading into the evening. "No, I really need to be going myself." He said as he hurriedly gathered his things and made his way to the clear evening.

Feeling bad for neglecting his family for so long, Matthew went straight to Downton. Carson greeted him with the information that Mary was with her mother and sister and he didn't know how long they would be. He invited Matthew to wait, but aware that he was needed elsewhere, Matthew left a message with Carson and headed home to the Crawley house.

* * *

Mary hadn't noticed the absence of her husband until she also realized how tired she was. She left her mother in the hands of numb, but capable Edith, and went to look for Carson.

"Mr. Matthew was here when you were with your mother and said he didn't want to disturb you. He went home to see your children before they went to bed, but said he would return tonight if you wanted him to. Would you like me to call him, milady?"

"No thank you Carson, I had better go home. You can tell Mother that I will be back first thing in the morning."

* * *

Matthew cuddled with and read stories to his children before putting them to bed. He loved the ritual of calming them every night before sleep, tonight it also helped calm him. He didn't leave immediately after tucking them into bed. Watching his children sleep the sorrow of the day refreshed in his mind. His children wouldn't remember their grandfather; they wouldn't know what a kind and gentle man he was. They would never know the life at Crawley house, a childhood more similar to his own upbringing than the life they would have at Downton as children of the Earl. Life was going to change for everyone, even for his babies. Sighing, he snuck out of the now quiet nursery.

* * *

Mary entered the quiet dark of Crawley house, numbly climbed the stairs to her room, taking her shoes off on the way. She sat in listless silence as her hair was taken down and her corset removed by her maid. As soon as she was alone, Mary crawled into bed and let the memories of her father wash over her.

* * *

It wasn't until he asked, did Matthew find out from Molesley that Mary had returned home and gone upstairs already. He took the stairs two at a time, urgently needing to be near his wife. He didn't wait for Molesley as he quickly readied himself for bed and snuck into Mary's dark room. He slid into bed next to her without a word and pulled her close.

With tears flowing freely from her eyes, Mary let herself melt into his embrace. He wiped her tears softly with his thumb, while his own eyes glistened wet. "I'm sorry darling, I am so sorry."

* * *

_Sorry it doesn't really go anywhere. I just wanted a little practice. Also future stories won't jump from character to character so quickly. _


End file.
